Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a method of cleaning N-Metal film deposition from processing chamber components, and more particularly to a method of cleaning titanium aluminide film deposition from processing chamber components.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor process chamber components often have films deposited thereon as a result of processes performed in the chambers. The films deposited on the components may eventually peel or flake off and possibly shed particles onto a substrate being processed. The particles may cause defects in the integrated circuits being formed on the substrate.
Processing chamber components have been roughened to enhance the retention of deposited films, thereby extending the time at which the chamber component must be cleaned to preventing the films from flaking off the chamber component and becoming sources of contamination. Common examples of roughening processes include grit blasting and applying a twin wire arc spray coating. However, as surfaces have been roughened to greater and greater surface roughness (RA) with the intention of retaining films for even longer intervals, coatings on peaks of the roughened surfaces have an increasing propensity to break off, thus becoming a frequent source of contamination themselves and making many highly roughened surfaces unsuitable for critical applications. Therefore, cleaning of the processing chamber components is required to enhance the lifetime of the components and prevent particles from shedding onto the substrate being processed.
Conventional cleaning methods include plasma cleaning of the processing
However, plasma cleaning of the processing chamber often results in “over-cleaning” of the processing chamber components and damages the integrity of the processing chamber components. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method for cleaning processing chamber components.